


时来孕转番外：孕期

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 一辆孕期车
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 3





	时来孕转番外：孕期

林煐岷怀孕六个多月的时候，迟钝地才发现金东贤哪里不对劲，从前总是嗜睡，沾上床就差不多进入梦乡，可最近太迷恋金东贤的怀抱和他身上满满地信息素，只要金东贤一离开，林煐岷也间接性的醒了。

好几次他都没有戳穿，等金东贤再回来了的时候，身上微凉的湿气让林煐岷有些琢磨不清，想了一天、两天、一个星期之后，林煐岷才猜测到是不是……

瞬间一股热气冲到头顶，他捂着肚子将脸埋进被子里，轻轻哀嚎了一声，金东贤连忙闻声赶来。

“怎么了？”金东贤将人扶好，顺便揉了揉他的腰。

林煐岷有些好不意思看他，捂着脸摇了摇头，说道，“那个……没什么。”

不知道该怎么开口去询问，林煐岷想到怀孕前期的时候也一直在拒绝着金东贤心意的自己，对着那样的金东贤心里更是充满了抱歉。

可……也是第一次怀孕的林煐岷的确不知道该怎么办，又过了两天，去产检的时候，趁着金东贤出去取报告，林煐岷忙凑过去，憋了一会，问医生，“医生，那个……现在可以同房吗？”

好在医生也是见多识广，头也不抬地写着病历，一边回道，“六个多月可以，过了七个多月不建议。”

林煐岷红着脸点点头回应道。

“还是要小心。”

回去的路上，林煐岷还在想怎么和金东贤提这件事，可自己主动提了莫不是显得是他自己想要。

就抱着这样的想法，林煐岷一整天都魂不守舍的，好不容易被金东贤哄着睡着，闻着近在鼻尖的信息素，卸下一天的疲惫后渐渐进去睡眠。

但金东贤起身的时候，林煐岷也醒了，以往装作睡着的林煐岷立马拽住了金东贤的手腕，后者有些诧异他怎么醒了，有些抱歉的又钻回被窝。

“东贤啊……”

“对不起，哥，你继续睡吧。”

又憋了一会，傻瓜哥哥将半张脸缩进被窝里，林煐岷的声音闷在里面，鼓起了勇气说道，“你别自己解决了，我们现在……可以同房的。”

金东贤愣住了。

“我问过医生了，他说……”

“哥。”金东贤忽然打断他一股脑说出来的话。

林煐岷露在被子外面的眼睛眨了眨，湿漉漉的，像一只小兔子一样，金东贤忽然一口气喘不上来了，他趴了下来，和林煐岷面对面看着，一只手伸进被子里面抓住了林煐岷的手。

“真的……可以吗？”

林煐岷有些不好意思，可还是点了点头，他已经做好准备了，在很久很久之前。

得到首肯后，金东贤起身在林煐岷有些疑惑的眼神下，找到了空调遥控器，去关了窗，三月份的夜里还是冷的，做完一切后又爬回了床。

“要开灯吗？”

原本床边的台灯就调了最暗，勉强能够看清人脸，林煐岷想了想，说道，“开着台灯吧，再亮一点也没关系。”

金东贤的动作小心翼翼的，他先是凑过去轻轻吻了一下林煐岷，后退了一些，看着面前的人紧张地眯着眼，轻轻笑了一声，复又吻了上去，湿润的唇瓣轻轻咬了一下，随后舌头撬开林煐岷的牙，溜了进去。

轻柔的呼吸渐渐叠加在一起，唇齿间还有睡前刷的那款薄荷味牙膏的清香，温柔地缱绻着，金东贤伸手解开自己睡衣的扣子，脱掉上衣后也结束了这个吻。

林煐岷红着脸渐渐平复自己的呼吸，看着赤裸着上身的金东贤，一时间脑袋都转不过来了。

金东贤凑过去一边解开林煐岷的衣扣一边细细吻着他的脖间，微弱的灯光照着略显莹白的皮肤，被啃得微微发红，敞开上衣后露出平坦的胸膛，金东贤有些好奇地伸手揉了揉林煐岷的乳尖。

不知道是不是因为即将涨乳的原因，林煐岷的胸口敏感了好多，被金东贤这么一碰，就酥酥麻麻的，思绪全都模糊了起来，他轻轻哼出了声，如同幼猫发出嘤咛一般，金东贤笑着凑过去，将挺起的乳尖含入口中。

“唔……”

口水打湿了敏感的乳头，舌尖轻轻地舔弄了两下，金东贤一边弄着一边也不忘将裤子解开，他伸手揉着林煐岷渐渐抬头的性器，见差不多的时候松了口，乳尖泛着晶莹的湿意。

虔诚般地轻轻吻着林煐岷高挺的肚子，金东贤将枕头垫在林煐岷腰部，凑到床边的柜子那，拿了精油。

忽如其来的高度让林煐岷看不清在自己下身忙活着的金东贤，他仰着脸看着天花，穴口在金东贤试探般的戳弄后，紧张地缩了缩，林煐岷一手扶着肚子一手抓着床单。

大概是这场情事过于温柔，从开始到扩张，都在金东贤的引导下，缓慢又缱绻地进行着，林煐岷渐渐溺进这潭温水中。

怀着孕的omega穴道里时常湿润着，不用过多的扩张，金东贤就做得差不多了，他又凑过去轻轻吻了下林煐岷，将他的双腿折成M状，还反复问有没有哪里不舒服。

尽管憋着一团欲火，金东贤的性器早就顶着内裤，高高撑了起来，但他的动作还是轻柔的，生怕那一夜的唐突给林煐岷留下不好的影响，这一次都在清醒的状态下，他还是不愿意委屈了林煐岷。

龟头顶进去一点的时候，林煐岷的呼吸岔了一下，金东贤便停下来看着他，安抚般地揉揉他的腰侧，见好一些了，再慢慢挤进去一点。

“你……进来吧。”

或许是瞧见金东贤忍得满头大汗，林煐岷忽然有些心疼了，放松了腰身和穴口，试图再吃进去一点。

“急不得，还有孩子呢。”金东贤笑着摇摇头，摸了摸林煐岷圆润的小肚子，在孕期做这种事有些奇怪，但更多的是两个人向对方渐渐靠近的小心思。

穴道紧致湿热地缠住挤进的性器，完完全全抵进去的时候，金东贤和林煐岷都忍不住抽了口气，喉结上下吞咽了一下，喉中发出舒服的喘息。

被填满的感觉更多的是轻微的异物感，林煐岷没过一会就适应的差不多了，这要真的说的话，只能说是他俩的身体太契合了，或许是相处时间的原因，彼此更加熟悉对方的身体。

等林煐岷缓过来，金东贤这才双手扶着林煐岷的大腿，缓缓挺动了几下腰，性器从穴道慢慢磨着的感觉，内壁也一点一点变得酥麻，然后轻微的痒意从肉穴散发开来，林煐岷静得只听见自己加重的呼吸。

见状慢慢加速的金东贤，贴心地又帮他调整了身下的枕头，很快林煐岷浑身热得冒了汗，就连孕肚上也有一层薄薄的汗意，空调的风咕噜咕噜往外冒着风，吹散了空气里交缠的信息素味。

不知道是不是早就习惯了彼此的味道，林煐岷闻着淡淡的薄荷味，随着风口吹出的暖气，和自己身上散发出来的养乐多的酸甜交织在一起，渐渐在空气里浓和。

被磨的发红的穴口忍不住缩着，随着金东贤的顶弄，穴道分泌的淫水渐渐溢了出来，沾湿了两人交合的地方，被温柔且有力地撞得发麻的下阴，让林煐岷破碎的呻吟顶开牙关。

“唔……太…深了……啊……”

金东贤听闻有些心疼地放慢了动作，只得轻轻地挪出一点再撞进去，微微倾身吻了吻他的肚皮，室内的温度一点一点爬了上去，被撞出渍渍水声，淫靡得绕在林煐岷耳畔，他忍不住闭上眼微微喘着气。

很快又在金东贤用手的安抚下，林煐岷射了出来，他控制不住的手脚蜷缩，些许白色的粘液粘上肚皮，弄得两人身上都是，金东贤笑着帮他擦了擦，接着专心地应付起下身。

等到快要射的时候，金东贤抽了出来，猝不及防地射到林煐岷身上，林煐岷还没缓过神，整个人都跟从温水里捞出来一样，金东贤抽过床头柜的纸巾，有些抱歉地帮他擦了擦。

被弄得胸口泛着红，林煐岷轻轻咬着下唇，看金东贤帮他擦拭着的时候，动作轻柔中又有些色情的感觉，一时间脑袋都懵了，他看到金东贤又硬了起来。

“我帮哥去洗一下吧。”金东贤问道。

林煐岷还在犹豫着，他指了指金东贤的下身，轻声问道，“还硬着，没关系吗？”

金东贤顺着他的手指，无奈地看了眼抬头的性器，有些抱歉的笑道，“算了吧，哥今天也很累了。”

“其实我……没关系的……”

刚从一场情事里结束的林煐岷，忽然也觉得做爱不算什么了，反而是和金东贤做这种事情，感觉到很舒服，很安心。

金东贤趴到他身旁，凑过去轻轻吻了下林煐岷的唇，抵着他的额头，温热的呼吸喷在林煐岷脸上，他听见金东贤说道，“那我不进去了，哥让我蹭一下吧。”

“嗯……”

林煐岷轻声应道。

被轻柔地翻过身，金东贤从他身后搂住，问了他这个体位会不会不舒服，得到了回答后，被叫着夹紧了腿，金东贤从后面扶着性器抵到他的臀缝间，借着刚刚还湿润的下身，轻轻滑着进出。

紧紧相贴的胸口因为汗而冒着暖意，过几秒又因为抽开而分离，大腿根部被磨得痒痒的，穴口又敏感得吐出淫水，沾湿了金东贤的性器，从而又让他抽插间变得顺畅。

林煐岷小声呜咽着，因为咽下口水而呛了一下，金东贤也不敢撞得太快，小心地用手臂护着林煐岷的肚子，从背后看着林煐岷的脖子，腺体上的皮肤光滑而细腻，金东贤想着什么时候能够永久标记就好了。

但那大概要等到孩子生下来了吧。

金东贤凑近了靠近后脖腺体的地方，那块散发出来的信息素味道最浓，他轻柔的用唇轻轻点着，敏感的腺体因为触碰而让林煐岷瞬间陷入高潮，泪水直逼酸涩的眼眶，他伸手抓着金东贤覆在他身上的手。

“别……”

指尖因为用力而发了白，很快又射了出来，林煐岷脑袋里的弦崩得紧紧的，因为泄出后而乏力的身子只得靠在身后有力的怀抱中，如同浮海里的木头一般。

等金东贤结束之后，林煐岷竟然差点睡了过去，好在这段时间金东贤也在健身，他轻松地横抱起林煐岷，将他带进浴室清洗了一番。

林煐岷做了一场梦，小容殊被他抱在怀里，身边是金东贤温柔地用纸巾擦着容殊的嘴巴，因为开心而露出光秃秃的牙龈。

看上去很幸福，也的确很幸福。

【END】


End file.
